


I Have a Question For You

by Rustick



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Nudity, kinda nsfw?, no smut tho so??????????, not really but they get naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustick/pseuds/Rustick
Summary: Reggie has a question for Archie. It gets pretty gay pretty fast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fic (sorta, it's super small LOL). I started Riverdale and now I'm super obsessed and Archie is in love with Reggie sorry I don't make the rules. 
> 
> Please go light on me, I'd love some constructive criticism as I learn how to write these characters, formatting, etc, and more fic in general! <3

Today was a good day for Archie. He got through his classes, music lessons, and finally, football practice. He figured he would be able to shower, go home, and get some sleep, but a certain jock would ruin that for him.

“Hey, Archie!” It was Reggie. Reggie Mantle who had been so obsessed with Archie Andrews ever since school had started and the summer ended.

“Hey Reggie.” Archie stared at Reggie as he stared back. Reggie was silent. “Um, Reggie? You good man?”

“Oh, sorry. I was gonna ask you about the work you did during the summer.”

“What about it?”

“Well you got jacked from it! I need to know what you did so I can add it to my workout!”

Archie simply stared into Reggie’s dark eyes. He smiled and said “There’s no routine Reg, it was just work.”

Archie turned to take off his dirty shirt and threw it into his locker.

“Archie.” Reggie exclaimed. “I have one more question for you.”

“What is it, Reg?” Archie said while grabbing a towel. “I gotta hurry back home soon so I’d like to shower quickly.”

“Archie, I was gonna ask you… do you wanna go on a date sometime?”

“Huh?”

“I mean you’re kinda doing that thing with Veronica so I’m not sure if I’m butting in or not, and I mean I’ve kinda had a crush on you even before the summer, and you look really hot right now and-“ Reggie let it all out, until he was interrupted.

“Reggie.”

“Yeah?”

Archie just smiled at Reggie, their eyes connecting once more. Archie grabbed Reggie’s arm, and slowly moved towards him. Archie’s lips quivered, and he pressed them against Reggie’s. Reggie leaned into the kiss, and all he felt was bliss. They stood kissing for only a minute, but to Reggie it felt like forever, and he was okay with that. Archie finally pulled away.

“Does that answer your question, Reg?”

Reggie blushed, “I’m…that was…amazing.”

Archie slowly undressed in front of Reggie, keeping only his jockstrap on. “Do you wanna discuss our date in the shower?”

“Oh, hell yes,” Reggie was psyched. He quickly undressed, and the two headed for the showers.

Archie pulled Reggie in for another kiss, biting Reggie’s bottom lip before pulling away. “I thought I was tired, but you gave me a bit of energy for tonight Reg. Thank you.”

Reggie turned on the water, and Archie threw his jock across the room as he stepped into the shower. The two kissed again, water sheening against their bodies.

Reggie closed the shower curtain, leaving a bit of privacy for the two jocks.


End file.
